bloop_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan
Dylan '''(known by most friends as '''Dyl '''or '''Dilly) is a kangaroo and part-time member of the Bloop World Hotel. Description Dylan is a brown-furred kangaroo, with black stripes near the top part of his ears, and has light brown eyes. He boasts an above-average height, coming in at about six foot one, and weighing around 260 pounds, usually (not accurate weight, somewhere between 255-265 pounds.) He sports a bright red shirt (in autumn and winter, it usually becomes a sweater, sweatshirt, or hoodie of some type), and wears rather tight-fitting blue jeans. He does not wear shoes, but will if the situation or scenario at hand requires it. He is bisexual, leaning towards males. Background Born on March 21, to both parents present, Dylan lived a normal childhood, and was said to be a very quiet and peaceful baby, by his relatives. However, he was prone to being a bit fussy and loud, to his parent's dismay. His parents were, unfortunately, taken from him young, when they both died in a nasty car accident when he was seven. With no relatives to take him in, he was declared a ward of the state, and went to different foster homes across most of the East Coast. Throughout the years, he developed a talent for art, and pushed by his goal to make his parents proud, he excelled at his talent, winning awards and scholarships galore. After graduating high school, he set off to Atlanta, to pursue his goal of art, and was awarded and praised for his talent. Graduating once again, and making his parents proud, he set off to the unknown, trying to find his purpose... Personality Dylan is described as being kind, but very quiet and shy, and is teased a little for being so big, yet simultaneously being very shy and avoiding towards new people, and even his friends sometimes. His heart is in the right place, as he cares greatly for his friends, but can be sometimes naïve and gullible, not knowing about a underlying reason or problem in a situation, or can be taken advantage of easily. When gluttonous, however, he does seem a little more brash, and greedy. His hunger does sometimes get the better of him, and eats until he cannot anymore, or until he "feels full." Trivia *His initial design was a dog, but was changed due to lack of originality with said species. *His character/design has been based off of: Dudley Dursley (of Harry Potter fame), Augustus Gloop (from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory), Rocko, and Kangaroo Jack. *The character greatly enjoys 80's musician Madonna to a great degree, even to the point of having posters and copies of her previous album. *He also has two pet fish, named Mark and Theodore. *His favorite soft drink is Cherry Coke. *He is said to have a very, very smooth voice, considered a bit hypnotic by many. *Dylan intentionally had his birth certificate forged to say he is from California, due to his embarrassment with his true birthplace.